


Solitary

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Being Walked In On, Dragonblooded, Electricity, Engaged Couple, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shock, Siblings Can Be So Annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Solitary

"Oh, dearest baby sister!" The words rang out like a clarion horn in the little room, booming from the throat of Cynis Futuo, the oldest brother of the blue-haired maiden lying prone on her bed, her hands buried under her body, face flush against the silk pillow on her bed. Cynis Kyrin let out an annoyed, frustrated groan at the interruption.   
  
"What?" The woman only bothered to adjust her arms, a quiet buzzing becoming silent as she rested her chin on her arms and her brightly-colored brother loomed over her, his rouged lips in a firm line. The routine was normal, the siblings stoutly ignoring their kin's state of undress or misconduct in such situations, but this unamused expression was different. She could hear Futuo's foot tap. Yes, he was definitely pissed about something she was doing.  
  
"Okay, tell me why you are masturbating for inspiration," The Wood Aspect jerked his hand in the direction of the empty case on the desk, the usual resting place of the heavenly bliss aide she had been given soon after puberty, "when I _know_ you aren't alone. You have a goddamn fiance, so you can't use that whole 'saving' crap you said before you went to secondary school!"   
  
The Air Aspect blinked her blue eyes, almost _feeling_ the lightning across her eyes. The bastard had a point, she _was_ engaged, and more importantly, the idea didn't seem at all unpleasant, not like before her sacrifice. "Um, okay, okay," Kyrin could see her brother blink in surprise, a subversion of their usual arguments when it came to this, "I'll send him a message, but wouldn't that-" be a bit unromantic? The Earth Aspect had no idea of Kyrin's most lucrative side profession, the Air Aspect pouring out pages upon pages of erotic fiction. It was a secret of her family, not even most of Cynis was aware of their demure sorceress being the author of such lewd material, dancing on the threshold of different genres as she toyed with the simpliest of premises: that everything wanted to get laid.   
  
"No ifs, ands or buts, especially when you are actually being smart about this." Futuo tossed his petal-blue hair over his shoulder as he turned his back. "Get dressed or message him or whatever." The familiar, floral perfume was gone as her brother glided to her room's doorway. "Just have a visit to some distant shores without Rose-Colored Palms helping you."   
  
Kyrin sighed as she sat up, slinging her legs over the edge of the bed as she reached down to pull out the toy from its place in between her thighs, slick with her own juices. Maybe it would do her some good to do something like this, some proper anticipation instead of practiced artistry, or jaded fingers...  
  
"And oh," Futuo poked his head back in as Kyrin reached for a cloth to wipe the jade down, "if he isn't over by tomorrow night, I'm going to throw a party, drug you both with Sextes Bluewing powder and lock you in my office to force the matter. Toodles!"   
  
*  
  
"Your family is..."  
  
"Trust me, we're closer to normal than some of my cousins." Kyrin balanced on her toes to get the extra inch she needed to chastely kiss Cathak Koda on the cheek, the two standing in one of the hall ways in Koda's home.   
  
"Yeah," The Dragonblooded officer grinned slightly, his arm looping about Kyrin's waist, "I know, I know." The two were seemingly worlds apart, the Cathak being broad, with glassy black hair and dirt brown skin, his ash gray eyes crinkling warmly, the Cynis plain in shape and stature, with her Breeding more apparent in her blue hair and eyes, the gentle breeze fluttering about her as he embraced her. "Doesn't mean I still can't call people fucking crazy. Are you really going to let him do that or..." Koda's voice faded awkwardly, his fingers gripping her waist nervously. As fun as the premise had seemed when Futuo had suggested it, something worth writing about, she didn't want her first experience with _that_ to be affected by drunk fumbling or drug-fueled disasters.  
  
"Well, I was thinking he'd be fine as long as I come back crackling and in the mood for-" Her eyes narrowed at the horrified look flittering across the Earth Aspect's face, "-writing, you dumbass. I've been moping this whole week because of a lack of inspiration, being so tense, I can't really think, and the usual stuff doesn't help and well," Kyrin leaned against her officer, letting a smile flash across her face as she glanced up at Koda though her eyelashes, "I _do_ have a husband-to-be to help with that now..."  
  
Suddenly, Koda pushed her back, enough into a wall, his hands on her shoulders. sliding down her arms as he grinned. "So you do." The Air Aspect froze as her fiance dropped down onto his knees, eyes jewel-bright with definite mischief. "Let's see if I can really make you do that crackling thing you said."  
  
With that, he ducked down under the modest hemline of her dress, her body tensing not only because of the public place (so what she was a Cynis, this was not one of her family's parties) but the more crucial fact he was about to learn that for once, she had forgotten undergarments. She could feel his reaction to it, a rumbling chuckle across her thigh, his tongue leaving a slick trail that she knew would spark with energy in due time, lightning coursing across her skin from her nether lips.   
  
Kyrin shoved her fingers into her mouth, fighting her hardest to keep any sound coming from her. It was easy not to be quiet, but where they were, as quiet as he was down there, making her legs tremble as he quietly, sweetly lapped at her clit, his hands cupping her ass, squeezing the rounded mounds with more than enough pressure for the Air to-   
  
She could hear the surprised little grunt just above the buzz of lightning, the reflexive gasp of air about her, her Aspect reacting to the shudder of pleasure zapping though her. Koda moved the skirt down to glance up, looking curious before smirking, the mischief back in his eyes. The Air knew exactly what he was seeing, a girl with flushed pink cheeks and storm-wracked eyes the color of the afternoon sky outside, and her hair sticking up with the static around them. And possibly a moment of lightning across her panting tongue.   
  
"So _that_ 's the crackling thing. Um," Koda's skin flushed enough to show, "You think that could work if you had your tongue on..."  
  
In the back of Kyrin's head as she was guided down to the floor, her hands working at the codpiece of his armor, she made a note that yes, this sort of collaboration was much better for ideas, Once that was tucked away, she let out a shivering sigh before willing just a little bit of her essence to her lips, and set to work.


End file.
